The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic shield component and a wire harness.
Conventionally, in some wire harnesses that are to be mounted on a vehicle, electrical wires are enclosed by an electromagnetic shield component, in order to address the issue of electromagnetic noise (for example, see JP 2015-165468A).
Such an electromagnetic shield component includes an electrically-conductive tubular member, and the tubular member has been subjected to bending processing so as to have a predetermined shape that matches the routing path of electrical wires. The tubular member is formed by welding a pair of half tube members to each other.